


Detroit: Become Human Imagines: Selfie

by VioletStorm11



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I call RK900 Nines, More tags later, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rated M for language, more characters later - Freeform, un beta'd I die proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm11/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: A series of the reader proposing to take selfies with their significant others.Different characters per chapter; Relationships are singular to the chapterOther characters incoming!





	1. Connor (Sweetest Boy)

“Hey Connor, could we take a selfie together? We haven’t taken one before” You were pressed up against your lover’s back at the Detroit Police Department while he sat and worked. Every once in a while, you would go in to the office to see him and bring snacks for Hank.  


“A selfie?” His quizzical voice rang out softly, and he leaned back into you a bit. Connor’s face went passive like it usually does when he would be looking things up- if you could see his LED right now you knew it would be yellow. A moment later a grin lit up Connor’s face as he turned to look you in the eyes.  


“Why of course!! Would you like to do it right here? In the park?” Connor asked excitedly and you felt yourself thinking of an excited puppy. But in all honestly, when Connor got excited he truly did resemble a puppy- his eyes lit up with excitement, he fidgeted more, and he would always show more expression than you knew androids were capable of. Even though taking a walk in the park would be nice, you didn’t want Connor to have any anxiety about not getting work done- despite that he worked harder than anyone else in the office.  


You leaned forward and set your head on his, and you were about to take the photo but Connor- gently- snatched your phone. “Connor?” You asked out, looking at his face in the camera to see him grinning.  


“I would like to take them, if that’s okay?” Connor looked up at you for a moment before you agreed.  


A few clicks, a phone dropping (and being caught expertly) and multiple angles later, you were both looking at the photos Connor took. You could feel the excitement from Connor and you couldn’t help but bask in it a little- he was so happy, a grin on his features making his eyes squint up a little bit. There was one where you had kissed the top of his head that made you blush a bit- you could see the sincerity of it. You both had your eyes closed and your facial features were relaxed and peaceful. Connor’s lips were upturned just a tiny bit in a small smile, and you could see where his arm was holding yours closely, drawing you into him even more. After briefly closing your eyes just to relax onto Connor even more, you opened them to see him sending the one you loved the most to himself.  


“Why are you sending it to yourself hun?” You were curious- you guessed he could look at it later mentally but he could do that without the actual file. Then it clicked.  


“I’m sending it to my colleagues.” Connor answered simply and you gaped a bit.  


“W-what? I mean I’m okay with it, but I don’t understand why I guess”  


“You looked so happy- I want to share your happiness with my friends and colleagues here. I know Hank will like it because he keeps printed photos.” You sighed happily, grinning and wrapping around him again.  


“You looked happy too you goof- who all did you send it to? Please don’t say everyone.” You were being sarcastic, but his hesitation was a tell of his.  


“I…may have sent it to the whole office. Hank, Captain Fowler, even Detective Reed.” After hearing Gavin’s name you looked at Connor incredulously.  


“Even Gavin??” You questioned, but you weren’t angry- in fact the cute blue blush that was dusting over his cheeks made you want to kiss him.  


“Even Gavin” Connor said before you started giggling, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and running your hands over his jacket and onto his shoulders.  


“You’re too cute” You were admiring your sweet boyfriend before a certain detective’s angry yelling cut off the peaceful moment.  


“CONNOR! What the FUCK! I don’t want cheesy photos of you and your partner! Send shit like that again and-“  


“And you’ll what, detective Reed?” You were a bit stunned to hear Connor snapping back, his hands on yours protectively. “I would advise you not to finish that sentence.” The threat was serious- Connor hardly ever used that tone.  


“Fuck you. Fine.” Gavin backed off quickly. You figured Connor gave him the death glare. After pulling your arms back around him, Connor leaned into your shoulder and looked up at you, chocolate eyes soft, kind and loving.  


“I love you so much.”  


“Love you too hun.”


	2. RK900 (Nines)

You and Nines were settled on the couch in your small apartment one night when you were scrolling through the photos on your phone and you came to the realization that you had not photos of you both together. You only had photos of him and every photo after that was him giving you the stink eye even though he truly didn’t mind.  


“Nines, could we take a picture together?” You looked up to his face from your place in between his legs, tucked into him as he read a book. After he didn’t stop reading you turned so your torso was perpendicular to his, gently grabbing his shoulder. “Nines?”  


A steely gaze met yours and Nines huffed. “You have plenty of pictures of me my love.” You loved Nines with all your heart but sometimes he frustrated you.  


“Yes, I do. But I don’t have any of us together. Plus, I never get a picture of you smiling. You always make a mean face when I take a picture of you.” You don’t like that you’re basically pouting but you knew Nines pretty well- he didn’t like seeing you upset or on the verge of being upset. He was a total softie when is was the two of you. Nines showed some affection around others, like holding your hand, but he hardly ever did more than that unless you two were alone. Unless he was jealous, of course. You had hung out with Connor and he side-hugged you goodbye and Nines pulled you into a hug after, making a bit of a show of kissing you in front of Connor- even though Connor clearly knew you were Nines’ partner.  


“We both know you thoroughly enjoy those photos. Why does it matter so much?” Damn was he dense sometimes.  


“Because it’s cute! But I also really want a photo of us together for…well, I mean I just want it?” You didn’t know how to explain it perfectly, and you didn’t want to say ‘because if something happens to us I’ll have a memory to look back to.’  


Nines’ jaw wiggled a bit and you could tell he was thinking about it, and it made you hopeful.  


“Not right now, alright my love?” The look in his eyes was sympathetic, and he continued “Maybe later when we’re in a more scenic place. It’ll make the photo more memorable” Nines said before pressing a kiss to your forehead before he relaxed back to reading. You followed suit, moving to rest your back on his chest again before playing on your phone to read articles you were interested in.  


You had been reading for a while before Nines’ hand came around your hand that was holding your phone, cradling it before prying the phone from you gently. You leaned your head back to try to look at him.  


“Nines? What’s up hun?” You ask as you let him take the phone, resting your hands in your lap as Nines started pulling up the camera without saying a word. “Hey, Nines, are you-“  
“You couldn’t find the right words earlier, but I believe you meant that taking a picture with me would make you happy. Am I correct?” Nines asks, tilting his chin down and tucking it onto your head. You felt a warmth rise in your chest, a grin on your face as you leaning into him more.  


“You’re correct hun. Are you gonna take a picture of us?”  


Nines made an affirmative noise before drawing you into his arms more, his free hand pressed firmly at your waist, his arm pressed against your stomach. After Nines angles the phone to where you both fit in the frame you were reminded another reason you fell for this seemingly harsh, cold android. Nines’ eyes were soft, and he was smiling at the camera- no- he was smiling at you. You remembered the words he told you almost every day-  


“I want to do everything I can to make sure you’re happy, my love.” Nines murmured into your hair.  


You weren’t looking at the camera anymore when he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, and you heard the tiny noise your phone made when it took pictures. A soft giggle escaped your lips, and you pressed your cheek into his shoulder and closing your eyes- another clicking noise registered. Gentle fingers graced along your jawline and you opened your eyes, your face being tilted upwards. Even now that you were looking right into his eyes you still couldn’t figure out if Nines’ eyes were grey or blue. His steely gaze was locked to yours and his features were graced with a small smile. You heard another photo, and then another snap as he pressed his lips to your forehead. You were completely relaxed with your eyes closed, and you were melting in his arms before Nines straightened up a bit. But he still held you close. Nines shifted around you a bit and you opened your eyes, noticing he was typing something on your phone.  


“What are you doing?”  


You watched as Nines’ facial features went from soft to predatory in a second, and if you didn’t know him you would have been scared. A smirk was playing on his lips, and his eyes were glinting with mischief. His arm clasped around you more when you tried to move to see what he was doing, and when you tried to reach for your phone Nines quickly grabbed it with his free hand. Nines met your eyes and that smirk of his widened.  


“Showing my brother who’s arms you prefer to be in.”  


You want to complain about the way Nines is acting but you shrug it off- he wasn’t doing any harm. He was just sending a picture of you both to Connor.  


Well.  


It was only to Connor, but you found out later that week that Connor was so excited about how happy his little brother looked in the photo he took with you that he sent it to everyone in the office.


	3. Intermission: Bullet Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are the OG imagines I wrote and am basing the imagines for this series off of; these are almost straight from my notebook so they're short and sweet. I'm horrible at following my own outlines though

**Nines:**  
\- "Nines-we don't have any photos together and when I take pictures of you you're always making a mean face at me for it"  
\- "Would you rather me taking your phone and deleting them? Besides, you enjoy those photos nonetheless"  
\- "And? I want to see a photo of us together"  
\- Grumbling noises ensue....  
\- ... Alright  
\- Giddy Reader is Giddy  
\- They take the photo together and Nines just  
\- fucking  
\- takes the phone  
\- "What are yo doing?? Please don't delete it!!"  
\- "Why would I delete it? I love it"  
\- "In fact I'm sending it to my coleagues"  
\- "Wait- what? You don't need to do-"  
\- "Its sent"  
\- "Okay?"  
\- Connor gets the photo and fanboys

**Connor:**  
\- A selfie??  
\- Looks it up  
\- YES OF CO U R SE!!!  
\- Connor is so excited he takes the photo himself  
\- He's so hype, it's adorable  
\- Like a heckin' puppy  
\- Connor sends the photo to EVERYONE  
\- Even Gavin.  
\- Yes, even Gavin

**Hank:**  
\- "God I'm too old for this"  
\- "But alright"  
\- Takes it himself because he knows your best angle  
\- Later you discover it as his phone background and find out that he got Connor to help him with that  
\- You give Hank a big smooch because he's the sweetest

**Gavin:**  
\- (Okay I wrote one for Gavin???? WHAT)  
\- "I'm not taking no fuckin' selfie"  
\- but Gavin just grabs you in his arms later when you're both alone  
\- and takes a selfie with you  
\- "What?? You wanted one, you fucking got one"  
\- You tease him for being cute and mushy  
\- "Fuck off"

**Markus:**  
\- "A selfie, dear? Sure thing"  
\- He takes the selfie with you but he's got his normal passive face going on  
\- He doesn't look as happy as he normally does with you  
\- At least until you wrap his arm around him  
\- Markus' face lights up in a big, bright grin  
\- It's absolutely precious  
\- Markus gives the reader a smooch on the cheek

**Kara, Luther and Alice:**  
\- (I might write this as a poly or just platonic later on, but when I wrote it I was thinking a family/platonic sort of relationship)  
\- You start off by asking lovely Kara for a selfie  
\- Why not have selfie with one of your pretties friends?  
\- Alice butts in  
\- "I wanna take a selfie too!!"  
\- Luther hears her almost-whining and comes in, grabbing you all up in a hug  
\- Best hug ever  
\- You snap the pic  
\- Let me tell you that the picture getting framed is an understatement- everyone has it as their phone background now and it's all over wherever you guys take residence and/or work


End file.
